Interminable lucha
by Macky Jeanne Monyer
Summary: Culpando al mundo de su mediocridad es un suspiro a su interminable sed de venganza. El caos y la desesperación azotan al planeta tierra, y sólo él puede afrontar a esa nueva amenaza; es la única esperanza. One-Shot para el concurso de KYOFU IV, para la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

 **Notas de la autora:** Éste fic fue realizado para el concurso de terror KYOFU IV 2016 del grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball".

 **Temática:** Purgas espaciales.

 **Personajes:** Gokú y Videl.

 **Por sorteo a la frase me tocó:** "Soy desgraciado y todos ellos tendrán que compartir mi ruina".

 **One-shot:**

"Interminable lucha"

Una tranquila y fresca mañana se convirtió en un caos lleno de desesperación y desgracia. El bullicio crecía cual tifón que llegaba a arredrar a un grupo de vigorosos guerreros. Los gritos desgarradores se extinguían a cada segundo. La encomienda parecía ser eso: Desaparecer todo ser en el planeta tierra.

Una explosión hizo colisionar la mansión Satán. Los escombros no fueron suficientes para obstaculizar a Videl quien subía desesperada hacia la planta de arriba por su hija Pan. Las heridas patentes en su cuerpo, hacía aminorar su presteza en dirección a su destino.

Otro estruendo se produjo sin previo aviso. El techo colisionó sobre ella. Bloque tras bloque. Un gemido desgarrador se precedió entre las ruinas de lo que antes era la mansión Satán.

—¡Videl!, ¡Videl! —bramó un hombre con la tristeza plasmada en su voz.

—Estoy bien—gimoteó la aludida debajo del techo colapsado—. Por favor, papá. ¡Busca a Pan!

Mr. Satán, sucio y acojonado, corrió apresurado a ayudar a su hija. El pánico sucumbió a ese par cuando no oían llantos o balbuceos desde que comenzaron a caer los torpedos sobre la tierra. Otro más chocó con destino a esa morada completamente en ruinas, llevándose los fantasmas candorosos de abuelo y nieta.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— _¡Gokú, guárdale postre a Goten!._

 _La familia Son estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa y abundante comida al aire libre. Milk se sentía sumamente feliz al ver a su familia reunida como en los viejos tiempos. No obstante, seguía algo molesta con Videl por no haber aceptado merendar con ellos, con el pretexto de que ella, Milk, necesitaba disfrutar de sus hijos mientras podía, ya que Gohan trabajaba durante casi todo el día y, éste raramente tenía tiempo para su esposa e hija._

 _La felicidad en esa velada familiar no duró mucho. Gokú se percató, en un instante, de las existencias de energías malignas que se dispersaban como balas en cada rincón del planeta. La extinción de cada ki de los habitantes puso al saiyajin en alerta permanente. Giró para voltear a ver a Gohan y a Goten, y al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada. En ese instante, todo pasó muy rápido._

— _¡Milk, cuidado!_

 _Gokú se abalanzó sobre su esposa, protegiéndola contra una ráfaga de energía. Sus sentidos de saiyajin captaron ese olor metálico del que, por varias peleas perdidas y ganadas, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a percibir, reconociendo el origen de tal atroz acción; los gritos desgarradores de Gohan y Goten denotaron su mayor temor. Milk yacía muerta entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo era posible? Él no pudo protegerla ante ese ataque. Todo a su alrededor era tan irreal. Los aullidos de Goten se escuchaban como si su voz saliera de un disco rayado que necesitaba ser limpiado con tanto esmero. Ese pequeño instante fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Milk se desvaneciera con ese poder insaciable que nacía del cielo. Gokú salió de su trance. El cuerpo inerte de Ox Satán se hallaba cerca del pozo, despedazado. La imagen fue muy traumatizante para el pequeño Goten. Él quería pelear. La venganza crecía y crecía en cada poro de los saiyajins. Gokú vio esa convicción, ese llamado de sangre en los embravecidos ojos de sus hijos. Una pelea épica estaba a punto de comenzar._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La mente de Videl era un tumulto de dudas desenfrenadas. Todo era tan confuso. Su débil y adolorido cuerpo no respondía a sus vanos intentos de actividad. Cada movimiento era frenado por un escarnecido calvario de dolor. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, provocando que los débiles rayos del sol opacaran su visión. Todo era borroso, no podía distinguir esa silueta que estaba a su lado. Quiso hablar, pero no lo logró. Continuaba siendo callada por ese fierro ardiente que se clavó en su garganta en el momento que pasó horas gritando el nombre de su hija. Sollozó al recordarlo. Las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos en la mansión Satán dejaron una huella de dolor irreparable en su corazón. La figura obscura de acercó a ella en el instante que emitió otro sollozo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— _¡Gohan, mantén a Goten a salvo!_

 _Los soldados a derrotar no eran nada comparados con los de Freezer. Su poder y su apasionado dote por el asesinato era más brutal en esos nuevos y extraños invasores. Se le podían ver el placer de matar en sus severas facciones, que sin perder el tiempo, se iban contra quién sea con tal de enardecerse de la sangre inocente que dejaban un rastro en el lugar del crimen._

— _¡Papá, tengo que ir por mi familia! —la desesperación e impotencia de Gohan no pasó de desapercibido por el mayor de los Son._

— _¡Espera, Gohan! —Gokú, juntando toda su energía al máximo, no podía hacerle frente al principal responsable de esa masacre—. Maldición. ¡¿En dónde estás Vegeta?!_

 _La risa eufórica de su más grande oponente se precedió con creces al extinguir la vida de su hijo mayor frente a sus ojos. Todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de actuar. La pequeña energía que brotó contra Gohan fue suficiente para que cada partícula de su cuerpo fuera calcinada. Gokú, abrumado ante esa imagen, desató cual furia nacida gracias a la impotencia que germinó dentro de él._

 _El ser ensanchó una sonrisa adyacente, más torvo que el mismo placer de la muerte. Sus manos manchadas de sangre inocente eran su alegoría más preciada. Le envolvía un deleite cada vez que recordaba como liquidó a toda una población de un planeta inservible. El saiyajin Gokú no llegó a rosarlo durante el lapso que pasó enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera un solo cabello suyo fue palpado por esas sucias manos de terrícola. El odio hacia ese tal Son Gokú crecía mucho más, sin embargo admiraba esa determinación de él._

— _¡_ _¿Por qué destruyes este planeta?!_

 _Lo escuchó gritar… La desesperación en esa voz era tan formidable. Se dio el lujo de responderle..._

— _Soy desgraciado y todos ustedes tendrán que compartir mi ruina._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—¿Gokú?

La voz de Videl lo tranquilizó en esos momentos de pesares, dolor e ira. Pensó en que no tenía caso decirle la realidad por la que estaban envueltos en ese planeta completamente deshabitado. Toda vida fue extinguida por ese invencible ser el cual no pudo derrotar. No se daría por vencido. Él era un saiyajin. Su cuerpo fue hecho para las interminables peleas, y su corazón terrícola fue dominado por el deseo de luchar por quienes si le importaban. No todo estaba perdido.

—No todo está perdido, Videl.

La muchacha percibió ese brillo de esperanza que desesperadamente necesitaba creer, pero había algo escondido en el recóndito tono de firmeza en la dicción de su suegro. Por más que se negaba a aceptar la pérdida de Pan y su padre—era irrebatible—, no soportaría escuchar el destino de sus otros conocidos después de la aparición de esos invasores extraterrestres que acabaron con su feliz y tranquila vida. No obstante, necesitaba saber. La verdad incrustaría más la herida que dejó las muertes de sus más preciados seres, pero aun contra eso, le serviría para engrandecer su sed de venganza. Tal vez ella no tenía sangre de saiyajin, sin embargo tenía la determinación de una. Videl hizo acto de enderezarse, ignorando el dolor que implicaba tal acción.

Gokú veía todo desde su lugar, sonriendo de lado ante la perseverancia de su nuera. Regresando su atención ante el ki de su endemoniado enemigo, calmó sus ansias de salir al campo de batalla. Necesitaba recuperar sus energías para regresar a la lucha. Sus heridas podrían ser graves para un simple humano, no para él. La debilidad era su fuerte para así incrementar su poder.

Dentro de la cueva —su refugio—el aire fue cortado por una ráfaga de ki maligno. El miedo invadió cualquier consciencia de Videl, haciendo que su mente jugara con ella trayendo las figuras de Pan y de Gohan. Éstos tomaron la apariencia de dos cadáveres putrefactos, que se deslizaban como gusanos en dirección a Gokú.

Gokú detuvo a tiempo la parte superior de la cueva antes que cayera sobre ellos. Sus ojos buscaron a los de Videl, sumidos en la desesperación y en la consternación.

—Están aquí, los puedo ver.

Palabras poco entendibles y que no tenían significado alguno para Gokú. Las heridas en su cuerpo se abrían por cada segundo que él pasaba debajo de esa roca que antes era parte de la cueva.

El ser maligno hizo su aparición, contemplando a los dos únicos sobrevivientes que quedaban como recompensa de su primoroso trabajo. La purga en el planeta tierra fue mucho más apremiante de lo que pensaba. Su primer objetivo era la mujer y, luego, sería el saiyajin.

Gokú arremetió contra el enemigo, no sin antes poner a salvo a Videl dentro de un bosque cercano. Una interminable lucha determinaria el destino de la tierra.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—¿Crees que regrese?

—No lo sé—le respondió con honestidad. Más ella no le creyó.

—Por favor, Gohan. Ayuda a Gokú—le pidió Videl desesperada con la pequeña Pan en brazos.

Vio el desolador semblante de su esposo, pálido, sin vida; convirtiéndose poco a poco en puro hueso. Hasta no quedar nada. El cadáver de un pequeño animal ocupó el lugar de Pan. Sonrió. Su familia le estaba jugando una broma. Y ahora Gokú se unía al juego. Observó a su suegro acercarse hacia ella, con determinación, con seriedad. Los ojos negros inyectados de sangre tenían un sólo objetivo: su existencia.

—Sólo faltas tú.

La voz, fría y potente, hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de su nuca. Por una extraña razón no tenía miedo, a pesar de que su raciocinio le intuyera que estaba en eminente peligro, no huyó para salvar su vida. Dejaría que esa bola de energía llegase a impactar de lleno a ella. No sintió dolor. No sintió nada. Al parecer ese ser tenía otros planes para con ella.

Gokú nunca había experimentado tanto fervor desde el día en que se golpeó la cabeza. Recordaba ese sentir, ese vicio, ese deseo irrefrenable de matar.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Pues es evidente que se me ocurrió algo... loco para éste concurso. Al decir verdad, y con toda sinceridad, yo solo espero que les haya gustado :3 Fue algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, pero creo yo que ese es el chiste ¿no? Salir de la zona de confort y bueno. Sé que mi shot no asusta, aunque considero que tiene algo de suspenso dentro de la trama, así que cumplí de algún modo con el reto xDD**

 **Me despido y muchas gracias por leer. Disculpandome también por no publicarlo en la fecha acordada, aceptando la sanción de la baja de puntos. Pues no me queda de otra ¿verdad? jajajaja En fin, hasta la próxima :3**

 **Besos y abrazos :***

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **30/10/16**


End file.
